The Lost Cookie
by spencer2583
Summary: Spencer, a part of a organization called Cookie Ninjas, sets out to find his lost cookie


So, This is my first story here, I'm not really good at writing, but i though i would put this up here.  
This was my assignment for language... and we had to write a story, so i made one about my latest creation, the Cookie Ninja.  
This isnt really a fan-fic to anything either...

I DO OWN COOKIE NINJAS!  
AND  
BANANA CREAM PIE PIRATES!

* * *

**The Lost Cookie**

Spencer looked in the toilet, his cookie has gone missing and he needed it for the meeting. He looked everywhere; under the big rock, the cupboards under the sink, in the dirty laundry and even… the crawlspace in the attic.  
He was frustrated and even a little worried, the meeting was in two hours and the cookie was one of the most important parts, he had to find the cookie before it was to late.

Spencer remembered about the "Commandment List" that was given to him when he first joined. He ran up the stairs and squished a bug under his foot, when he got to his room, he looked at the poster behind his bed, there it was… "The One Thousand Commandments" he quickly scanned it and found what he was looking for…

"_# 200. Lost your cookie? SSSHHHEEEEEETTT DAAWWWNNN NAAHOW"_

Spencer had already tried that, so he looked further down the list

"_# 537._ _Can't find your cookie? Look in the toilet"  
_  
Now, Spencer already tried that too, so he looked down the list again.

_"# 556. Missing Cookie? Go ride a bike."_Spencer began to notice that these commandments weren't very helpful at all, so he stopped using the list. He sat down on his bed and started to think…_"Where could that cookie be?_" He thought of all the possible places that the cookie could be. His small mind didn't think of any other place that he already checked, so he decided to ask somebody for help.

He ran downstairs and asked his good friend Wesley if he had seen his cookie, they were good friends and they met in their organization. He said he didn't see it at all, but he had a pretty good idea that somebody must have taken it. _Duh! _He mentioned that it could've been his neighbor; the fat rich kid part of their rival group, The Banana Cream Pie Pirates. Those Pirates have been taking cookies from children and our hideout, they terrorize the cookie world and they even… Crack their cookies and tear them apart!!

Spencer shudder after hearing that wretched name, but knew that it was what probably happened. He took Wesley with him and went next door; the house was much bigger than his, almost a mansion. Spencer pressed the doorbell and the ring came through _OINK! OINK! _Soon after a round chubby face poked through the door.  
"What, what do want?" answered Porky, the Pirate.

Spencer barged in dragging Wesley with him. He demanded to know where his cookie went.

Porky stepped back, alarmed at Spencer's sudden movement and volume of voice. He knew this wouldn't be very nice… he stuttered and asked.  
"W – w- what cookie? I don't have any cookies!

"We Know you took it Porky, where's my cookie? You knew I need it for meeting!"

"I don't know what you mean! I never took your stupid cookie! Just leave me alone! I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Give me the cookie Porky! Or I'll take your Cream pies! And throw them at your beloved statue!"

GASP

"You wouldn't! you would never do something like that!"

"Oh, I will, I will, now give me my cookie back, or tell me who has it."

"I don't have it! Seriously! But…but I think I know who has it! I think… I think your sister took it! She always liked cookies!"

"Well then, that wasn't too hard was it Porky? Now go away."

Spencer turned around and walked down the path, thankful that Porky didn't have it, he knew things could've gotten much uglier if he had, and wouldn't give it back. When he got back, Spencer ran up the stairs and slammed the door open to his sisters room, he began looking all over her room for traces of cookies, or cookie crumbs. Ignoring her questions he searched all over the room, to have found nothing. He then turned and asked his sister if she had the cookie, he said he really needed it for the meeting and it was important.

"I don't have it! And I never took it!"

"I remember last time you said that! I way lucky they forgave me that time! Now give me back the cookie!"

"I don't have it! I learned from last time… I still have the marks…"

"Well who could have other than you? Even Porky didn't have it"

Spencer glanced at the clock, it was time for the meeting, if he was late _and _didn't have his cookie he would be in REAL trouble.

"Look, the meeting is starting and I have to go, I can yell at you later, after the meeting.

Spencer ran out the house and made sure no one was following him, he then proceeded to the secret headquarters of his organization. When he got there, the meeting had JUST started; they already started the introductions.

When he got in he found his seat and sat down, OW!  
something had gone up Spencer's pooper-chute he got and reached down his back pocket, and in there he found his cookie, The one cookie with it's corner bitten off, All of it's ingredients mixed perfectly and poured in an exact circle, baked to an crispy yet soft goodness and golden-ness with the best chocolate and candy chips in the world.

He stared at his cookie dumbfounded… he spent his whole day looking for his wretched cookie, while it was in his back pocket this whole time… right there… all this time…  
Spencer became upset with himself again, the cookie was there the whole time… and he wasted his whole day looking for it.  
Now that he found it, he recalled putting it in his pocket last night, so he can find it the next day for the meeting… He slapped himself on the forehead, and put the cookie on the table.  
At least he got to the meeting with his cookie.

Now, he can enjoy the rest of the meeting. And be happy he joined the greatest organization of all:

The Cookie Ninjas.  
The Banana Cream Pie Stealing Cookie Ninjas.  
Stoppers of Evil and the Banana Cream Pie Pirates.

* * *

Well, there you have it, my stupid assignment i posted up on FF.  
Oh, If you read this Mr.Stevens, I'm just gonna say, I DID NOT PLAGERIZE!!  
anyways you should read my friends stories' their much better  
/u/1087655/Dimention


End file.
